Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better!
by Brownie-luving Icee-chan
Summary: Sango and Miroku are the two smartest seniors at their high schools. Their both popular, and popular folks gotta stick together, right? WRONG! Now, Sango will do anything to prove that she's better than Miroku, & vice-versa. UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Sango and Miroku are the two top students in their class, and now it's the end of the year. That means class favorites, prom, college applications and most importantly, VALIDICTORAINS! Just how far will this pair to beat each other at the academic crunch? Pretty far, I'm afraid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sango or Miroku, but all the other characters in this story are MINE MINE MINE!!!  
  
Chapter 1: I Can Be Class Favorite Better Than You Can: Sango's POV  
  
I stopped taking notes as I heard the P.A. system click on. I was ready to listen to the morning announcements, but some group of jerks were talking and laughing loudly and I couldn't hear. I directed my narrow gaze over to the loudest of them all: Miroku.  
  
He must have felt me staring him down because he turned and looked me in the eye. Upon seeing my scowl he just flashed this annoyingly charming smile and winked. Most girls would swoon and giggle like loons when he smiled at them, but this just made me even redder. "Excuse you! Some people actually want to hear what they're trying to say. You might miss something really important if you keep talking." I hissed angrily, anything to quiet his endless droning.  
  
Miroku just grinned again and bowed. "Sorry, Queen Sango!" he said and took his seat. Of course, this made me want to punch his lights out, but at least now I could hear the morning announcements.  
  
the announcements ended with that final cheesy line and the class went back to it's normal buzzing self.  
  
"Hey Sango!" My best friend, Sai came to sit on her desk. "I'm thinking of running on the ticket for best smile, whadda you think?" Sai smiled.  
  
"You're sure to win, Sai. You've got a great smile!" I reassured her.  
  
"And what about you?" Kamilyn, another one of my friends asked. "Are you gonna try for anything?"  
  
"Guys!" I said rather annoyed. "I'm way too busy. I don't have time!" I shook my head.  
  
"What could you possibly be doing? The term is almost over, and hardly any of the teachers are giving us work to do. Now all we have to do is graduate." Sai drawled.  
  
"Valedictorians never stop working. I've got service learning hours to get in, a speech to write and increase my grade point average by 2.3 points." I ranted.  
  
"You know what, Sango? You're absolutely right!" Miroku strolled over to my desk, hands in his pockets and grinning like a madman. I swear he get's on my nerves!  
  
"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes. Sai and Kamilyn were too enchanted to scold me for talking to him like that. It was sometimes like they were his best friends instead of mine.  
  
"Just to tell you to stop working." He shrugged.  
  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?" This totally surprised me.  
  
"I'm gonna be the valedictorian, so you can quit while you're ahead." Miroku smiled coyly.  
  
There seemed to be steam coming from my ears and my face was turning redder by the millisecond. "Humph! Well, you keep on telling yourself that! Even when I'm giving my speech at the graduation ceremony! You can totally keep telling yourself that."  
  
Miroku only laughed. "Oh silly, silly Sango. You amuse me!"  
  
"I amuse you, huh?!" I growled through clenched teeth and made fists by my side. "Well, I bet I can do anything better than you can. I'm as popular, if not more than you, I'm smarter than you and let's just face it! I'M BETTER THAN YOU!!!" I shouted and gained the entire homeroom's attention.  
  
"Oh really? You're better than me?" How thick could you get? Did I not just say that really loud? "So if I did something, you would beat me or do better at it than me?"  
  
"Yup, that's what I said! I can do anything better than you can!" I shouted back. By now, everyone was crowding around my desk and listening to us- well, mainly me- argue.  
  
"So if I ran for a class favorite, and you ran for it in the female category, you'd beat me?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yup!" I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded.  
  
"And what about for prom? Would you beat me at a title then?"  
  
"Like a dog!" I smiled with pride.  
  
"Then it's settled!" he clapped happily. My smug face evaporated into that of disgust; I had walked right into his trap. "Anything I run for, you have to too, and we'll just see who wins!"  
  
"Pfft!" I tried one last attempt to save myself. "I don't have time to play your stupid little game, Miroku." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"It sounds to me like your scared. Besides, anyone who's better than me can do all that, college applications, service learning hours and write a valedictorian speech!" he challenged me.  
  
The fact that he said I was scared was enough to fuel me. "Fine!" I hopped up. "Have it your way! But prepare to eat dirt!" I pointed to his nose and he just smiled back.  
  
"See you in the auditorium!" he waved just as the bell rang and walked out the door, his friends in tow.  
  
Kamilyn and Sai practically bombarded me with squeals. "OHMIGOD!!" they both yelled as we headed towards the auditorium. "This is great! Now you can run for a whole bunch of stuff, Sango! You're sure to win since you're the most popular girl in school anyway." Sai tugged on my arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna run that pumpkin into the ground!" I called confidently and earned a few stares from my fellow classmates.  
  
"So, what do you think he'll be running for?" Sai asked after I apologized for my outburst.  
  
"Well, knowing him, probably best looking, most popular, that kind of stuff. Just like his vain pumpkin-self." I said.  
  
"Well, you've got those categories nailed, Sango." Kamilyn shrugged. "Actually, you guys are pretty alike, so-"  
  
"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT PUMPKIN!!!" I yelled and everyone turned to stare at me. "Eh. heh heh." I laughed nervously and quickly found three seats.  
  
"I was just saying, that's all." Kamilyn shrugged apologetically.  
  
"Aw, forget about it." I whispered as Mr. Yoshiona, the counselor for the entire senior class, stood at the podium.  
  
"Settle down students, settle down." The entire auditorium quieted as they noticed the counselor at the podium. "I'm sure everyone here is excited about the end of this term and graduation." The entire auditorium burst into a round of loud applause, cheers and sighs of relief. Mr. Yoshiona chuckled at this and held up his hands to silence the students. "I know you all think the worst is over, but believe me, it's yet to come." Multiple groans sounded throughout the crowd. "Don't worry! It's mostly graduation preparation and stuff. In fact, next period, you'll all be nominating people for class favorites and vote on them next week. We'll also start taking nominations for prom king and queen and such next week. Believe me guys, you're all gonna pull your hair straight out of your head to get ready for the big day!  
  
"So, you'll al be getting a schedule for the next month or so on your way out. You'll report to your regular 5th period classes. When the bell rings, you'll go to the gymnasium and if you want to run for a category, you can sign up!" Mr. Yoshiona explained. "So, if no one's got questions, you can all go to class! And get your schedules on your way out!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Woah, this schedule is pretty crunched." Sai admitted with wide eyes. "Who knew we had to clean the entire school before we left!"  
  
"It's tradition," Kamilyn explained. "My sister had to do it when she graduated. She said it gave the seniors to leave their mark. She says her and her friends reorganized the entire computer lab and gave it 'feng- shai.' Of course, they changed it back.eventually."  
  
"Oh! Well that sounds kinda' fun." I shrugged. "But right now, I'm worried about what stunt that pumpkin's gonna pull."  
  
"Who? Oh, Miroku! I don't know why you dislike him so much. You guys are totally alike and I think you'd make a cute-" Kamilyn put her hand over Sai's mouth before she could finish her sentence.  
  
I hadn't paying too much attention to what Sai was rambling about, but the last thing she said certainly caught my interest. "What were you going to say?" I asked in a dangerously calm tone.  
  
Sai's eyes widened and she turned red while staring at shoes. "Um, nothing."  
  
"No it's alright you can tell me I won't get mad." I said slowly and still very calmly.  
  
"Really?" Sai asked in a small voice and I nodded with a smile. "I was just going to say that I think you would make a cute couple."  
  
I didn't say anything at first, but when I did, boy was I loud. "WHAT?!?!?! YOU THINK I WOULD EVER GIVE THAT PUMPKIN-HEAD THE TIME OF THE DAY?!?! WHAT ABOUT 'I CAN'T STAND HIS GUTS!!' DON'T YOU UNDESRTAND?!?!?!" I yelled in rage and everyone stopped their leisurely chatter to turn and stare at us. Sai and Kamilyn were cowering by a chair and shaking as if it was -1000 Celsius outside. "Eh, heh heh." I laughed nervously.  
  
Miroku suddenly sauntered out of nowhere smiled smugly. "You should watch what you say, especially when everyone else can hear you." He whispered in my ear and patted my head. "Oh, well! See you next period, on the dot! Try not to be late toots, 'kay?" he said in annoyingly loud and cheery voice. I rolled my eyes and somehow convinced my two friends that it was okay and that I wouldn't bite their heads off before we too headed to class.  
  
And what did you think? Is the plot stupid? Please review me and tell me! I promise it'll get better! 


	2. Chapter 2

I was not going to continue this story, but after a stern talking to from chibi-fluffy, I am writing it again. Sorry it too so long for me to update, I would've did it yesterday, but my power went out from that stupid storm. So, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: I Can Be Class Favorite Better Than You Can: Miroku POV  
  
I whistled a merry little tune as me and my two best friends Miwa and Jin walked to the gymnasium at a pretty slow pace. "This is going to be fun." I thought aloud.  
  
"What?" Miwa asked.  
  
"This whole competition, I mean. I get to mess with her head and everything!" I said.  
  
"I don't know, man. Don't you think you should concentrate on trying to go out with her? She's real cute, real popular and real single. You guys are so much alike that it amazes me that you're not twins." Jin said.  
  
I laughed at that one, 'cause it was downright hilarious. "That's a ridiculous idea for two reasons: a) she wouldn't come near me with a ten foot pole; and b) because I'm a playboy and a perv and she wouldn't go out with either." I ticked off the reasons on my fingers. "But I must admit, she is quite a looker. But for now, we'll do things one at a time, my friends." I rubbed my hands together and pushed the gym doors open, everyone streaming through them as I waited for Sango.  
  
She and her two friends were the last of the group and I flashed her smile, which she just sneered away. "Ladies first!" I offered and she walked through with much contempt; I could tell; while her two friends commented on what a gentleman I was and all that good fun stuff. "So, where to strike first?" I rubbed my hands together and looked around craftily. Miwa, Jin, Sango, Sai and Kamilyn had formed a little circle around me. "AH! Follow me, comrades."  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes, Sai and Kamilyn giggled and Jin and Miwa traded knowing looks; they knew how I could get. I stopped at the sheet labeled: Best Dressed. "Aha!" I smiled and signed my name under a few other people. Sango walked up beside me and snatched the pen out of my hand.  
  
"How typical of a vain pumpkin-head like you." She sneered and signed under the spot for females. "Since you got to choose one, I get to choose one next."  
  
"Fair enough. We'll each get three apiece." I shrugged and she practically bowled people over to get to another table. She signed and handed me the pen with a smug little face. "Uh-oh." I mumbled when I saw what she had signed under: Prettiest Eyes. She had got me on that one because Akito Suzuharou had been nominated for that and he was the only other pretty boy besides me. She had little to no competition, so she had a better chance of winning. I tried to keep a straight face when I put my name down, but I broke into a grin when I thought of something else. "So you think you can get the best of me, eh?" I muttered and ran over to another sheet: Most Athletic. Sango was definitely at a loss for this one, she hadn't been on any sports teams all year. And cheerleading and majorettes are not a sports team, thank you very much.  
  
"Way to go, Miroku!" Miwa patted me on the back.  
  
"Never let 'em see you sweat." I advised as I signed under the male list.  
  
Sango looked absolutely pissed, and if there hadn't been teachers around, she probably would have jumped me then and there. Slowly, she wrote her name in bold print as if it were killing her to do so. Unfortunately, she glanced at the sheet to her right, and it was for Most School Spirit. "Crud."  
  
Sango was a cheerleader and majorette and she was the definition of school spirit. Ask anyone who knows me and they'll tell you if I hadn't been on the football and swim team, I'd have ditched anything that had to do with school except for class. "Who's got spirit? Yes, I do! You got spirit? Hell no." she said the first part in a cheery and upbeat tone but said the last part very flatly.  
  
"Very, very clever, Sango." I tried my best to smile, but I'm sure it came out looking like I was constipated. "My turn. Oh, yes. Class Flirt." I smiled with confidence; I'm the pure definition of a flirt.  
  
"Once again, only the work of a vain pumpkin-head." Sango rolled her eyes and she signed her name. She's just mad because she knows I'll win it for sure. "And finally, the category that overlooks the superfluous vanity and shallowness in the world, Most Likely to Succeed. This is something that us whom don't keep a mirror within two inches of our faces look forward to. So just sit there and learn, buster." Sango snapped.  
  
I blinked several times and signed my name. Miwa, Jin, Sai and Kamilyn were off to one side talking in a little huddle but Sai and Kamilyn went abruptly when they saw that Sango was leaving. Then a sudden thought struck me. "I KNEW WHAT THAT MEANT!!" I yelled after her, but she didn't even acknowledge me. "What were you guys talking about anyway?" I asked offhandedly as we headed to lunch.  
  
"OH nothing." They both replied nervously and I stopped walking to turn and stare at them.  
  
"Okay!" I replied cheerfully as we sat down at our normal table. The truth was, I had seen right through that 'nothing', and I know those two well enough to know that it was something.  
  
How'd I do? Review! Hey, that rhymes!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Sidebar

Sorry that this is out so late! ^_^() My computer got a virus plus I haven't exactly been in the update mood. This chapter is just OKAY (mainly because of my limited knowledge of surefire ways hook up two people who hate each other) but still read it. My plans might be whack, but if you have any suggestions, please put them in your reviews.  
  
Sidebar: The Suspicious Meeting in the Library  
  
Sai and Kamilyn exchanged looks as Sango continued to rant about Miroku and his 'idiotic idea of fun'. Of course, they wanted to comment on the fact that she had agreed to participate in his 'idiotic idea of fun', but a mad Sango is not a very nice Sango, therefore, they kept to that thought to themselves in fear of their lives.  
  
After going halfway through lunch of hearing Sango's angry rantings, Sai interrupted her before she could say one more thing about him. "Sango, I'm sick of hearing about him. Can we please talk about something else?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Sango blinked once, then twice and looked around. "Huh? Oh, sorry Sai. I'm sure you guys are tired of hearing me complain. So, you guys wanna go to the movies tonight?"  
  
"Tonight? Nah--- the theatres are always too crowded on Fridays for my tastes." Kamilyn shook her head.  
  
Sango looked at her a bit incredulously. "It never bothered you before."  
  
Kamilyn looked at Sai for help. "I wouldn't be able to go anywhere anyway. I'm going to the library to do some research on historical legends." Sai said.  
  
Kamilyn and Sango exchanged confused looks. "What?" they both asked at once.  
  
Sai took another bite of her cookie. "I said--- I'm going to the library tonight, so I can't come."  
  
"Oh." They both murmured; it was always best to just nod and pretend like you understood when it came to Sai. Sai nudged Kamilyn in her side. "Oh, yeah, well if Sai can't go, then I don't want to go. Why don't we just go some other time?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at her friends. "You two are unbelievable. Whatever. Call me when you're schedules are cleared." Sango got up and exited the lunchroom.  
  
Kamilyn sighed as Sai slung her arm around her shoulder. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"  
  
"Of course we are! She's totally gonna thank us for this five years down the road." Sai said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miwa and Jin rolled their eyes as Miroku walked away, in pursuit of yet another female. "Let's face it, Jin. Miroku has always been a player. He always will be a player. He's never had a serious, steady relationship."  
  
"Miwa, Miwa, Miwa." Jin shook his finger in his face. "All imperfections are meant to be perfected. It's not as if Sango-san is an ugly woman; she's far, far from it. And Miroku can't resist a pretty face, so he's automatically drawn to her. Kamilyn-san and Sai-san will bring Sango-san around. You and I will work our magic, and- BAM! We've got the sweetest couple this side of Tokyo!"  
  
Miwa seemed unaffected by Jin's little speech, however. "You do realize that we'll need to do some intricate planning to pull this off. Matching- making those two will be harder than others."  
  
"Then intricate shall be our plans!" Jin exclaimed. He slapped Miwa on his back playfully. "Dude, they're so meant for each other! You've just got to trust our scheming!"  
  
"If you say so, man." Miwa rolled his eyes and noticed that Miroku had returned to their lunch table, a goofy grin on his face. "What's with you?"  
  
"He got her number." Jin answered immediately, recognizing Miroku's lopsided expression.  
  
"Nope." Miroku said. "I got her number, a date, and a kiss!" Miroku smiled. "So, uh, whatever you two were hoping to do tonight, I'll have to cancel because I've got a date tonight with American transfer student Heather Morales."  
  
"Oh rats." Miwa drawled. "And I was hoping we could hang tonight. Oh well." He shrugged.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I'll call you when I'm home for the details." Miroku ran off to who knows where.  
  
"Well, that takes care of this evening. That pea-brain just unconsciously gave us clearance to plot to hook him up with Sango Tajiya." Jin shrugged and they continued to eat their lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed to take forever, but 5:30 came and Sai and Kamilyn, as well as Jin and Miwa all headed to the library to plot to hook up their best friends. Sai and Kamilyn were talking about different ideas when Jin poked his head out from behind the aisle behind them. "Komban wa, Sai-san, Kamilyn-san." Jin bowed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Jin, whatever." Kamilyn rolled her eyes. "Look, are we gonna do this or not? We're limited to two months to get them together. Knowing Sango, it won't be an easy two months."  
  
Miwa decided immediately that he liked Kamilyn. "Finally, someone else who's able to see through Jin's bullshit." Miwa sat across from Kamilyn, and Jin across from Sai.  
  
"Okay. Where to start?" Sai sighed.  
  
"Well, first we have to convince them to stay in the same room without starting World War 3." Jin started.  
  
"And if there's one guaranteed way to do that, is the friend's by association rule." Kamilyn pointed to Sai who immediately pulled out a pen and notebook. "Take note's on this. Idea number 1: Friends by association. Me and Sai are Sango's best friends, and You and Jin are Miroku's best friend. If we're friends, then they're friends."  
  
"But there's no way to guarantee that if we hang together, then they will too. They're both too stubborn." Jin interjected.  
  
"Ah, but I wasn't finished. You see, if we were---more than friends--- they'll be forced to tolerate each other." Kamilyn said.  
  
Sai suddenly stopped taking notes and turned to look at the girl next to her. "Are you suggesting that we pretend to be dating?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yup." Kamilyn nodded. "Pretend, I mean!" she added as an afterthought.  
  
"I like the way you think, girl!" Sai exclaimed as she wrote this down.  
  
Jin and Miwa exchanged looks. "But waitaminute. I don't see how this is supposed to work." Jin said.  
  
"Oh ye of little brain." Sai rolled her eyes. "Here's an example of how this works; let's say that we all went to the movies as couples and invited our best friends. It'd sort of be like a double date with guests. While we're all paired up and squared away, they'll be the odd ones out. Knowing Sango, she'd rather die than sit with nothing to do or no one to talk to. And knowing Miroku," she rolled her eyes, "he'll naturally talk to any pretty girl within his line of vision. So there, that's one."  
  
Miwa nodded. "I sorta see what they're saying. But who's gonna be with who?"  
  
"We'll take care of that later." Sai waved. "For our next plan, I think I can handle this one. Isn't Mr. Marshall taking applicants for the beautification committee?"  
  
Jin nodded. "Yeah, me and Miroku and Miwa were going to sign up to get some more service learning hours."  
  
"So were we." Sai nodded. "So, what I propose, is to make up one team; as in all of us working together. We of course won't tell them about it until the right time. There's a limit of ten people per team, so we should be good. But we'd better get our application in soon."  
  
"That's a pretty good idea, Sai-san." Jin complimented.  
  
"Please, just call me Sai." Sai blushed but looked down to write.  
  
"Right." Jin murmured. "Ahem. I think I've got an idea. How about a few coincidental meetings? Arranged by yours truly, of course."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Kamilyn asked.  
  
"Well," Jin started slyly, "If they just 'happened; to bump into each other at someplace like the mall."  
  
"But what would keep them together?" Miwa asked.  
  
"That's where we come in. If we 'lose' them while we're on one of those double date with guests thingies you two were talking about, they'll be forced to stick together to find us." Jin explained.  
  
"Good idea, except for one thing." Sai interjected quickly. "Since it's a mall they know, they'll be able to split up to look for us. Sango knows the place like the back of her hand and there are a limit of places we can go; she'll find us within ten minutes. That's not enough too long."  
  
Jin scowled at his idea being flawed. "Actually, Jin's idea is credible. And they just built a new mall right outside of town. It's supposed to be one of the hugest malls in Japan. They'd be forced to stick together in there." Kamilyn suggested.  
  
Jin smiled in satisfaction. "Okay then. My plan works!"  
  
"Oh, if all else fails. The 'he said, she said' method always causes confusion. They trust, their dearest friends. Why should they go against anything we say?" Sai said.  
  
"Well maybe because we're currently in the library plotting to get them together." Miwa suggested wryly.  
  
"Well, yeah. But the point is-"  
  
"What they don't know won't hurt them." Jin cut Sai off.  
  
"That was totally uncanny." Kamilyn commented.  
  
"Okay, only one thing left to do." Sai set down her notebook. "And that is, to choose who will be 'pretend dating' who!" she said enthusiastically. "Look, we can it do it fair." She the hat off her head and set it in the middle of the table before ripping a piece of paper into four small shreds of paper. "Everyone write their names down. And put it in the hat." She instructed and they all passed the pencil around, writing their names. After all four slips were in the hat, Sai said, "Okay, we only need one person to draw since it's four people, so Jin, you go."  
  
Jin grinned at being picked and stuck his hand in the hat, fishing around for a paper. He pulled it out with a smug grin and opened it. "MIWA?!" He practically yelled, and the librarian from two aisles over looked about ready to murder him. "I mean--- Miwa? Nuh-uh, there's no way I'm pretending to date a guy." He tossed the paper back into the hat and indignantly crossed his arms.  
  
Miwa rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it." He stuck his hand in and pulled out, "Kamilyn." He shrugged.  
  
Kamilyn smiled. "Goody. I got the sensible one!"  
  
"Guess me and Jin are dating, then." She looked rather pleased compare to her tone. "It's not so bad. Jin's sort of like me!" she squealed in delight.  
  
"Oh god." Kamilyn murmured. "We just got two of the same people together. Just imagine two Jins and two Sais. Oh the horror." Kamilyn sweatdropped.  
  
"Just think of it this way," Miwa shrugged though he too was sweatdropping. "It's only pretend."  
  
Again, apologies for this chapter being out so late; my computer had that internet virus and I couldn't use it for a number of days. Even though I think this chapter was halfway bad, you've gotta review, so get to it! Also, I must sadly announce that I'm going on hiatus for a while. And not just with this story, all the others I have. Sorry, but I start school next week and this year I have to start off real good or whatever.. so um, send any flames and complaints to Ariella. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me! I know, I know; what the hell took me so long? Well, school and writer's block. But mainly school. I'm done busting my ass to get good grades, I got them already and it appears that my head will stay intact!! So anyway, here's an update. Finally.  
  
Chapter 4: A Day At The Mall, pt.1 SANGO'S POV  
  
I groaned as I heard the bell ring once again. 'GOOD GOD!! Am I the ONLY person in the house?!' I thought irately. I glared at the clock as it flashed 8:13. "I'M COMING!!!" I yelled loudly, not caring if I woke up my stepfamily.  
  
"I swear I'm gonna kill whoever it is!" I thought threateningly. I threw on my robe and walked downstairs without shoes, shivering at first at the cold hardwood floors. I didn't even bother to look through the peephole; even if the mayor of Tokyo were standing there, I'd still pummel him. I swung open the door, and lo-and-behold! Sai and Kamilyn stood grinning at me.  
  
"You two are dead." I glared at them and said bluntly. Of all the people in the world, my two best friends should know how temperamental I am in the morning.  
  
Sai squeaked at seeing the meat cleaver I was swinging precariously in my hand. She jumped behind Kamilyn with bulging eyes. "I told you we should've waited until later!" Sai whined, tugging on Kamilyn's sleeve.  
  
Kamilyn rolled her eyes and poked Sai in the stomach roughly, causing her to fall and roll around with tears streaming down her face. "We were just thinking that we could go to the mall today."  
  
"At 8:20 in the morning?" I asked bluntly.  
  
I could tell that Kamilyn was nervous since she was eyeing the cleaver cautiously. "Well, of c-course not. B-by the time you're ready and the guys are ready, the mall will be open." Kamilyn explained trying, to sound as calm as she could.  
  
Suddenly, Sai stopped her wailing and jumped up, eyes wide and sparkling with child-like innocence (yeah right ~_~). "Plus, it's that new mall outside of the city and the stores are having big grand-opening sales!"  
  
"Sales?" I asked, putting the meat cleaver back into the secret compartment in my robe. Kami and Sai let out little sighs of relief. "Well... ALRIGHT!!" I shrieked, causing Kami and Sai to cringe.  
  
I allowed them to come in and they sat down on my couch to watch T.V. My first foot was halfway up the first step when I turned my head suspiciously. "What guys?" My eyes thinned to little slits of red.  
  
"Huh?" they both asked in unison and swiveled their heads around to peer at me 'innocently'.  
  
"I said 'what guys?'." I repeated myself, though I knew that they had heard me perfectly.  
  
Sai seemed to be the first to get it. "Oh! Just-" Kami, however, slapped her hand over Sai's mouth, probably to stop her from saying idiotic, or... or to stop her from spilling their plans, whatever they were.  
  
"I don't remember saying 'guys'." Kami looked at me simply. But I wasn't buying it, not for ONE second. "What about you, Sai?"  
  
"Guys? What guys?" she looked around the room. "You mean at the mall? Well of course there'll be guys at the mall, silly! It's a MALL. We go shopping for clothes and they go shopping for us!" Sai replied happily.  
  
"Yeah, sure, okay." I said slowly and walked up the stairs very, very slowly, watching them the entire time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In one hour, I was completely ready and we were climbing in Sai's dark purple SUV. "Hey, Sai, why don't I drive?" I suggested feebly. Sai's not the trustworthiest person when it comes to cars (or anything else for that matter..).  
  
"Why?" she looked over at me. I was sitting next to her, in the front seat; Kamilyn stationed in the back.  
  
"Um, just because." I shrugged.  
  
"Tell ya' what. You can drive on the way back. I'm gonna drive because I drive faster than either of you and I wanna beat the traffic! Besides, we've gotta distance to go." Sai cried and stepped on the gas pedal extremely hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out of all of Sai's driving expeditions, that was the most frightening and horrific of all. I seriously didn't think I'd live to see the sales IN the mall. Maybe a hospital wing, but not the mall. Kamilyn and I staggered out the SUV, extremely shaken up. Sai had made U-turns at 75 mph, tried to wind through traffic at 90 on the expressway and came to a SCREECHING halt at stop signs and traffic lights. The parking lot almost turned into the Indy 500 when her and this other lady were trying to get the parking space at the very front. In the end, we won the space and a string of curses to shame a sailor.  
  
Kamilyn and me looked like we had been to hell and back when we got out; meanwhile, Sai looked liked she normally did after hopping out from behind the wheel.  
  
We staggered a bit before recomposing ourselves; I felt as if I was gonna puke, but I somehow forced it down. Sai and Kamilyn walked ahead of me, as if they had envisioned this trip in their mind. I followed behind, mentally thinking about the things I NEEDED and the things I WANTED. The 'wanted' list won.  
  
I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Kami or Sai had stopped. I also didn't notice the person in front of me until I collided with them. "Oof!" I cried as I collided with a tall muscular body.  
  
"Sorry." I said and looked over at Kami and Sai... who were talking to Miwa- san and Jin-san, which means... that dope Miroku is somewhere around here.. And since everyone is staring at me and this person... the guy must be.. "MIROKU!" I shrieked and hopped away.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Sango-chan!" he cheered and pulled me into a tight hug. It felt more like a death grip than a hug, though.  
  
"Aw! Kawaii!" Sai squealed and ripped out little Japanese flags. Jin pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of us. Kamilyn and Miwa-san glared at them and promptly hit them over the head with a purse and map.  
  
I pinched Miroku in the chest and he left go of me, wailing like a little baby. I glared at him triumphantly while everyone else sweatdropped. "What a coincidence seeing you guys here!" Sai announced rather loudly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I heard from some friends that the cutest chicks come here on the weekend! Guess he was right." Miroku grinned and looked all around him, his gaze finally resting on me, Kamilyn and Sai.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you call me a 'chick'?" I glared back.  
  
"Er..no?" He backed away in one big step.  
  
"Good answer." I stated and turned around to look at the mall with the other four people sharing it. "Whoa. This mall is terrifyingly huge!" I said as my eyes bulged at the size of the map. It looked like it could be an encyclopedia when you folded it up.  
  
"Hmmm, I have an idea!" Sai suddenly exclaimed, that innocent look in her eyes once again. "Why don't we all shop together? We can all get to know the mall better. Besides, if you guys are here for girls, then we know exactly where they all are!"  
  
"I'm game!" Miroku suddenly popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good to me," Miwa-san nodded.  
  
Everyone then turned to look at me. "Oh no you don't! How 'bout we stay in our respectful parties and go about our day?"  
  
"Aw! Sano, you're no fun at all!" Sai whined and gave me the cutest little pout I had ever seen. It didn't move me at all, and I shook my head once more. "Okay, the hard way it is.." She sighed and reached in her purse and pulled out a little black book. "I didn't want to have to do this, but..."  
  
"You're gonna 'little black book' me? Golly, I'm shaking in my boots." I drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Oh contraire, Sango-chan." Sai smirked.  
  
"Yeah, this is a log of all our blackmail material ever. We've been recording all that embarrassing stuff you did/do that we 'promised' not tell in a little black book for about five years." Kamilyn waved the book.  
  
"You WHAT?! You suck!" I yelled at them.  
  
"Hey, let me get a peek at that!" Miroku said and Sai motioned him over. "Which is the most interesting?"  
  
"Hmmm, definitely May 23, wouldn't you agree Sango?" Sai looked at me suggestively and I leaped to grab a hold of, it crashed into Miroku.  
  
"Oh Sango-san! Twice in one day, you're SO forward!" he cried and pulled me into a death-grip once again. Sai ripped out her flags and Jin started snapping pictures.  
  
Thankfully, Kamilyn hit them both and confiscated their flags and cameras- hopefully for the rest of the day. "Concentrate on the task at hand." She nudged Sai roughly.  
  
"So, Sango, May 23 or one day in a mall with Miroku? May 23? Miroku? May 23? Miroku? May 23? Miroku?" Sai switched her head from side to side.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll go." I muttered bitterly. Some friends I have!  
  
"Yayness!" Jin and Sai cheered.  
  
We all set off towards the first stop when I felt a hand rubbing on my but! I spun around to look into Miroku's smiling face. "I'm warning you hentai." I growled low in my throat.  
  
"What?" he shrugged clueless.  
  
I shot him a death glare and scuttled in front of Miwa and Kami who were wrapped up in a deep conversation. I looked over to Sai and Jin, and they were acting stupid and talking about idiotic things. 'Oh man! No one to talk to.' I whined to myself.  
  
'How about that hot guy who's walking next to Miwa-san?' a little voice inside me suggested.'  
  
'What hot guy?' I asked myself and looked over to Miroku. He looked a little lonely, and I felt a little bad. 'Nope, sorry. I don't see him.'  
  
'Baka.' My conscious scoffed. 'Miroku!!! Standing there looking forlorn and sad.'  
  
'Oh alright.' I sighed in resignation and moved to stand beside him. 'But what to talk about?'  
  
Miroku, however, spoke up before I got a chance to. "So, what school you plan on going to?"  
  
"Huh?" this is a question I hadn't expected. "Oh, well I'm debating between Tokyo U and Kyoto U. I think I'll go to the latter, though. What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to Kyoto University myself. I'm gonna major in bio-engineering." He said. Must be smarter than I thought. "I've been studying for entrance exams for months, there's no doubt in my mind."  
  
"You're certainly positive." I said observantly. "I wish I had that confidence. I've been studying since the beginning of this year and I think I'm gonna flat out fail." I muttered, a little embarrassed at telling him this.  
  
"Have some faith, Sango-san! You're a smart cookie, you definitely have SOME brain in that head of yours!" Miroku poked at my forehead annoyingly.  
  
"Gee, thanks." I muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Hey guys! We're here!" Sai announced. I looked up and noticed that we were all standing outside a boutique called 'Youkai'.  
  
"Yay! Clothes!" I cheered happily and Sai, Kami and I practically trampled the guys trying to get in it.  
  
When they finally recovered from their fresh cuts and bruises, we made them hold our jackets and purses while we shopped our little hearts out.  
  
"So Sango," Sai shot me a meaningful side-glance. "I saw you and Miroku talking." She said coyly.  
  
"So?" I asked absently as I leafed through a rack of jeans.  
  
"So," Kamilyn jumped in suddenly. "You two looked mighty cozy."  
  
"WHAT?!" I looked up startled.  
  
"Yup. Yup, it's true!" Sai nodded her head vigorously.  
  
I looked at them for a few seconds, before shaking my head decisively. "You two are crazy. We weren't REALLY talking."  
  
"Then what were you REALLY doing?" Kamilyn asked.  
  
"We were.. er... um... see..." I stuttered nervously. Kami looked at me pointedly. "Okay!" I cried in frustration. "We were TALKING, but only about college."  
  
"One small step for Sango, one large step for mankind." Sai rattled. "You, know Sango and Miroku haven't yelled at each other ONCE the entire time we've been here."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if that means anything?" Kami and Sai turned to stare at me.  
  
"What?! Now you guys are really crazy! That only means that he hasn't done anything to upset me yet." I said, feeling as if they were trying to back me into an inescapable corner, and doing a pretty good job at that.  
  
"Hmmm. Wonder why THAT is." Kamilyn murmured.  
  
"Wait!" I said desperately. I was determined to not let Sai and Kami hear what I think they wanted to hear. "He DID grope me. That pissed me off pretty bad." I was very satisfied with my quick save.  
  
Sai and Kami looked stumped for a second, but Sai immediately brightened. "Then why didn't you make a big scene and try to beat him up?" she pointed out. Damn. I hate it when Sai actually thinks.  
  
Kami instantly caught on. "Maybe because she liked it." She nudged Sai and they started rattling about how many children we would have and how cute they would be.  
  
"I HATE you two!!" I yelled and stalked out the store. Walking about four stores down, I sank onto a bench, arms crossed over my chest and a foul look on my face.  
  
'Why are you getting so worked up over a few little dumb comments your friends made?' a small voice in my head asked.  
  
'Because,' I thought, 'They had no right!'  
  
'Sango, they were TEASING. You tease each other all the time! What's so special about this time? Could it be that what they say is true?' my conscious suggested.  
  
'I CANNOT believe this! Even my conscious thinks I like that idiot hentai! This is turning out to be the worst day of my life!' I screamed in my head.  
  
'You better believe it. And actually, May 23 was PRETTY bad..'  
  
'SHUTUP!!' I roared and my conscious was silent from then on out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Sidebar~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gee, we didn't mean to make her THAT mad." Sai frowned as they watched Sango storm out the store and out of sight.  
  
"I TOLD you this was a bad idea." Kamilyn scolded.  
  
"Guess you were right." Sai shrugged. "Well, let's go get Jin and Miwa and tell them it's off. They both walked over to where the guys were standing as coat racks and looking as if they were about die. "Psst. Miwa and Jin! Come over here."  
  
Miwa seemed to be daydreaming (probably of a chair) when he heard his name being called. Looking up, he saw Sai motioning then over. Turning to Jin, he saw that he had fallen asleep with his eyes open and he had to nudge him fairly roughly several times before he woke up. "What?" Jin asked, mad at being disturbed from his rest.  
  
"Let's go, baka." Miwa said. Turning back, he added to Miroku, "We'll be back." Miroku nodded without a word.  
  
Miroku finally looked around to see that Sango was nowhere in sight. He had sort of spaced out during the last twenty minutes and figured she must've walked out the boutique while he was busy being inattentive. "Maybe I'll go find her. She could get lost in this place."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Houston, we have a problem." Sai stated and everyone looked at her as if she had three heads. "What?" she asked clueless.  
  
"Sai, just-just shutup." Kami rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Sango's gone. And she's really mad that we suggested that she might like Miroku. I'm thinking we should call it off."  
  
"But all our elaborate scheming! The plans and lies and tricks! They were so ingenious!" Jin wailed. "And they'd have made to best couple!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kamilyn sighed. "I would've LOVED to see them get together! Well.."  
  
"Hey, where'd Miroku go?" Miwa asked suddenly. Everyone looked over to where Miroku was standing to see that he was no longer there. "This is just great. Now how are we supposed to find that blockhead?!"  
  
Sai suddenly got an idea. "I know! He's with Sango! Our WILL be with Sango in a minute or two."  
  
"What makes you say that?" everyone asked at once.  
  
Sai just shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Just a strong possibility."  
  
"Right, or he went after some girl that walked by. That a strong possibility, too." Miwa said wryly.  
  
"He'd come back, right? So let's just wait it out. Even though this isn't the way we wanted to stick them together, it may be just what we need. Let's go ahead with the rest of our plan and see what happens, okay?" Kamilyn said. When everyone nodded in agreement, they all walked out the store together, careful not to get caught.  
  
Okies, how was that? Sorry I had to make you guys wait so long for this rotten piece of fiction, but you know how it is. Anywayz, tell me what you thought of this chapter by dropping a review. Arigatou, minna-san! 


End file.
